Problem: Let $f(x) : \mathbb{R} \to \mathbb{R}$ be a function such that
\[\frac{f(x) f(y) - f(xy)}{3} = x + y + 2\]for all $x,$ $y \in \mathbb{R}.$  Find $f(x).$
We write the functional equation as
\[f(x)f(y) - f(xy) = 3x + 3y + 6.\]Setting $x = y = 0,$ we get
\[f(0)^2 - f(0) = 6.\]Then $f(0)^2 - f(0) - 6 = 0,$ which factors as $(f(0) - 3)(f(0) + 2) = 0.$  Hence, $f(0) = 3$ or $f(0) = -2.$

Setting $y = 0,$ we get
\[f(0) f(x) - f(0) = 3x + 6.\]Then
\[f(x) - 1 = \frac{3x + 6}{f(0)},\]so
\[f(x) = \frac{3x + 6}{f(0)} + 1.\]If $f(0) = 3,$ then $f(x) = x + 3,$ which does satisfy the functional equation.  If $f(0) = -2,$ then
\[f(x) = -\frac{3}{2} x - 2,\]which does not satisfy the functional equation.  Therefore, $f(x) = \boxed{x + 3}.$